


Sakamaki's Demon

by straysinthemafia



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Family, Love, Multi, Romance, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straysinthemafia/pseuds/straysinthemafia
Summary: Everyone knows the story about the Sakamaki family.But there is something that no one knew about the great Karlheinz.He had met a women long before his wives and he was actually in love with her; not just for something greedy like the rest but something pulled them apart and he never saw her again.Her name was Amelia.She was half vampire and half human.But there was something he didn't know.She had a child.A beautiful young girl named Tsukiko.No one knew about her. Not even Karlheinz until someone found out about her and he demanded to find her and bring her to him.It has been centuries since then and there was no sign of her which made Karlheinz into the man he is now.Tsukiko lived in a small cabin outside of the city. She had lost her mother when she was really young. She started to live with Tsukiyama, one of her mother's friend that raised her like she was his own.One day she was kidnapped by one of the men that Karl send out to search for her and forced her to live with her new family.How will Tsukiko handle all this?Will love blossom? Or Hate?
Kudos: 7





	Sakamaki's Demon

**Many Centuries Ago**

"Amelia! Please don't do this!" Karlheinz yelled loudly as tears ran down his face while he watched his beloved Amelia being pulled away from some men he didn't recognize. 

They were dressed black from head to toe and their eyes were pitch black with red pupils. He had never seen anything like this before but then his attention turned to Amelia, how helpless she looked which he just wanted to go up to her and wrap his arms around her like he would always do.

Amelia kept quiet as she knew that this was her family's doing. They never approved of her and Karlheinz's relationship. It was forbidden but she didn't care. She loved him. She knew if she fought back, they would kill her. She had to obey them for Karlheinz' sake. They would end him. Torture him. She didn't want anything to happen to him. She looked up at him once again as she heard him yell out her name which showed how much pain he was feeling. She flashed him a small, genuine smile before she disappeared with the men. 

"NO! Amelia!" Karlheinz yelled as he also felt the grips of the men disappear as well but he didn't care about that anymore. 

He had lost the one good thing that he cherished so much. He fell to his knees, sobbing his heart out. He knew her family were very strict and their relationship was a disgrace but this was love. They had fallen in love with the most simplest way and he wouldn't change anything but they just had to separate them. His hands turned into fists as he felt anger. He felt angry at them. For stealing her, his jewel from him. He was about to stand up and bring her back; that was his plan but he felt a grip on his shoulder as he looked up to see his younger brother, Richter. 

"Let her go Karlheinz. She's gone." He said with a monotone voice.

Karlheinz growled under his breath as he pushed his younger brother's hand away from him and stood up, glaring at him.

"No I will not. She means the world to me. I have to bring her back." 

"It's pointless. You know that you can't. You have duties to fulfill. You're gonna break that because of her? Because of a girl?" Richter said as he crossed his arms across his chest, watching his other brother.

Karlheinz groaned in frustration as he turned away from Richter and sighed deeply. Richter smirked as he knew that had gotten into that thick head of his brother.

"We have to go." 

Richter walked out, leaving Karlheinz alone. 

Karlheinz sighed as he looked down at the necklace she gave him. He gripped on it as he looked up at the night sky that was filled with stars. 

"Forgive me love. Forgive me.." He softly mumbled before he followed Richter.

___________________________________________________

Amelia fell to the ground in pain as she had been slapped by her mother for how impulsive she was to fall in love with a vampire especially Karlheinz. Of all vampires. She managed to sit up as she felt blood falling out of the corner of her mouth as she glared at her parents who were looking at her in disappointment and disgust. 

"Amelia! You have caused our family's reputation a huge downfall with your affair with Karlheinz. What do you have to say for yourself?" Her father calmly said as he was more understanding and calmer than her mother who was looking at her furious.

She kept silent. 

She knew if she said anything that they wouldn't listen. They never believed a word that came out of her mouth why would they now? 

Her father sighed deeply as he motioned the guards to send her away to her room. The guards nodded and roughly grabbed onto Amelia's arms, standing her up and taking her to her room.

Amelia stayed silent as she walked to her room, thinking about what she'll do next. She couldn't stay here. They would torture her even more, she knew how sick her mother is. Her own mother. It made her sick that his woman was the one who gave her birth. She closed her eyes as she was thrown inside her room and her doors were slammed shut. She sighed as she managed to stand up and made her way towards her bed, falling on the soft mattress. 

"Well, look how lovely you look darling." 

Amelia opened her eyes as she knew that voice too well. She slowly sat up as she kept her back towards the voice. 

"It's good to see you too, Tsukiyama." She softly said as she looked up to see her only friend giving her a warm smile.

"Your parents found out huh?"

She nodded as she looked down with tears rolling down her rosy cheeks. He gave her a small smile and wrapped his arms around her, comforting her as she cried on his chest.

"You need to get out of here if you don't want them to find out about that." He softly poked Amelia' stomach which caused her to gasp and cover his mouth quickly as she looked around before looking back at him.

"How did you-"

"I could feel it heartbeat when I hugged you. Your parents will kill it if they find out especially your mother. Not so sure about your father."

She sighed as she rested her head against his chest.

"I need to keep it safe. I need to leave this place so it can be safe."

Tsukiyama smiled and pecked her head.

"Pack up and we'll leave right now."

Amelia looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I was planning on leaving for a business trip which was completely bullshit since I've grown tired of this place so we can go now and never come back. We can find a secret place to take care of this precious creature." He softly says as he pats Amelia' stomach.

Amelia looked down as she placed her hand on her stomach with a smile on her face.

"Okay, just give me a few minutes to pack up."

Tsukiyama smiled brightly and left.

Amelia sighed deeply as she looked down again with a small smile.

"I'll protect you no matter what happens. I promise you, my little angel." She whispered before she jumped off the bed and started to pack a few things that were important to her before she waited for Tsukiyama to get her. 

_After that night, no one ever heard of Amelia nor Tsukiyama. Her family were furious especially her mother which demanded every soldier to look out for her and Tsukiyama. They couldn't find her which sadden her father since she was their only daughter, but it was different story with her mother. She wanted Amelia to pay for all this. She wanted to hurt her yet the part of her that was soft just wanted her daughter back. Word got out and Richter heard about her disappearance which satisfied him since she was nothing but a distraction to his big brother. Yet, he didn't plan on telling him but Karlheinz heard about the rumors and got furious. He demanded his men to find her and bring her to him._

_So many centuries past and there was no sign of her._

_Karlheinz grew restless for several years, hoping that Amelia would walk thru those doors with a smile on her face as she ran towards him with open arms but that never came. He didn't know anything about Amelia, he just fell for her soft, kind heart and the way she would see the good side of things. He loved that about her but he didn't know anything about her family unlike his brother, Richter who searched about her and found some things that were interesting to him._

_But who would of thought that Amelia and Tsukiyama were close to Karlheinz all this time._

Tsukiyama had found a small cottage house deep inside the forest, not too far from the city and Sakamaki mansion since Amelia didn't wanted to go very far from the place she cherished most. They lived there for some many years and things couldn't get any better. Tsukiyama helped Amelia whenever she needed something due to her pregnancy. She was always hungry yet never moody which surprised her since most pregnant women would get pretty hormonal but not her surprisingly. Time went by as it got to Amelia's time to give birth to the beautiful child that was growing inside her. She was really nervous yet excited and with Tsukiyama by her side, she was really grateful.

She instantly fell for her beautiful child once her eyes laid upon it.

A beautiful baby girl. 

Amelia smiled down at the little girl who resembled a lot of Karlheinz which made Amelia smile at the thought of him. 

"What you gonna name her?" Tsukiyama suddenly asked as he was cleaning up all the blood.

Amelia thought long and hard as she looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms. 

"Tsukiko. I'll name her Tsukiko." She smiled as she gave little Tsukiko a kiss on the head.

**_And so begins a new story about our beloved Tsukiko..._ **


End file.
